1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chairs, more particularly the invention relates to collapsible chairs.
2. Background Art
The prior art has provided collapsible chairs for facilitating transportation of chairs for utilization in various environments. Collapsible chairs are often limited in shape and size as a drawback to permit collapsing of the chair or manual transportation of the chair.